parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugo Hood Part 20 - Credits/"Love (Reprise)"
Cast *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Transcript *Hugo Hood Starred: (as the Put A Little Love in Your Heart by Al Green and Annie Lennox song plays) *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic X) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Transcripts